otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Pact
OOC Note: Lines in italics are whispered. ---- Necromundus - City Center :The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the grand gold-domed opera house a rather unstable appearance. :Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, on their way to the Place of Choosing or preparing to resurrect after some sort of misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. :A cobblestone street snakes northeast toward low hills surrounded by wrought-iron fences and tombstones, while a rutted grass path heads south toward the stinking mire known as the Rotting Bog. It is a temperate night. The air is stagnant, not stirring with the slightest breeze. The skies are perfectly clear. ---- Garviel is coming up from the south, carrying some copper with him. His tail is lazily moving back and forth as he walks. Diathen is on a horse, kinda strange looking seeing a Raptor on a horse but he seems to be confortable on it. Alexia is sitting near the door to the training hall. She looks to be going over her inventory. Garviel heads over towards Alexia once he spots her, glancing around briefly before heading straight to her side, "Everrything alrright?" he questions. Diathen gets off his horse. Looks around and walks toward the training halls. Alexia nods. "I'm fine, you?" she asks as she notices Diathen and waves to him. Diathen nods as he walks, "Greetingsss." Garvy's eyes dart over towards Diathen as Alexia waves, looking the Sauroid up and down "Fine," he responds to Alexia. He doesn't respond to Diathen as of yet. Alexia smiles to Diathen, "How are you?" she asks sizing him up with her eyes. Diathen shrugs as much as a raptorlike thing can. "Alright." "Who might you be?" Garvy asks as Diathen nears, voice somewhat akin to a low growl. Diathen looks over to the Lupoid "I am Diathen and you?." Alexia stands and offers her hand, "I'm Alexia Whitewolf," she says in greeting. "Garrviel Fairrskinned," the Lupoid replies, voice not changing as of yet. His eyes flick down to the hand Alexia offers to Diathen, a bit wary. Diathen shakes her hand his hand going to her lower arm, shaking it like a warrior shake then letting go. "It isss good to meet you both." he also nods to Garviel. "How have things been going for you?" Lexi asks curiously as she releases Diathen's arm and eases herself back to her place in front of the trainer hall. Garviel offers Diathen a brief nod, not much, still watching warily. He places a paw on Alexia's shoulder, defensive maybe? Diathen looks to Garviel and then back to Alexia."Deccent. I am looking for a few to hunt with." Alexia looks to Garviel, "We could use another," she says softly. "It would help." Garviel looks to Alexia, then to Diathen, ears flattening slightly "How can we trrust you?" he asks, bluntly. From SuperVillian - Standard Horse's saddle, Diathen nods, "As I could ssssay about you SSSir Garviel, I can only prove my worth on the battlefield." Alexia looks between the two then whispers something to Garviel. if he attacks us I can always heal you. Garviel seems perplexed for a moment. He gives and absent nod to Lexi before looking back to Diathen, looking him over again "Then we shall talk, firrst. What all do you have to offerr?" Diathen pulls out his sword then puts it on the ground. "I have my blade." He shows his claws. "I have thesssse." Alexia looks from the sword to the claws then to Garviel. Garviel looks to the blade, and then the claws. He reaches behind him, taking the battleaxe from it's resting place upon his back. He hands it, sharp bits lowered, to Alexia with a "Hold this, please," with that, he turns back to Diathen "Let's see how good you arre, then, unarrmed combat?" he suggests, showing his own claws off a little. Diathen takes his blade and throws it to the side blade sticking in the ground. "Then Yesss letsss do thisss." Garviel moves a bit away from Alexia, stance defensive, his clawed arms raises slightly. He moves in a circular manner, sidestepping. His ears are flat and his teeth barred, ready and waiting. Alexia watches with concern. Stepping into a fighting stance, he charges toward the wolflike one jumping up slashing with a claw. Garviel steps back slightly, but doesn't manage to dodge Diathen's hit at all, the Sauroid's claws raking his shoulder heavily, bright red blood already flowing out. He roars in pain and in anger before lashing out with his other clawed paw. Diathen side steps the attack easily and again swips with his claws, at the Wolf's back. Alexia stands as she sees blood begin to flow, but she doesn't move yet. Garviel narrowly evades Daithen's swipe, flexing his back to let the claws swipe across his back, trimming a few hairs as they do. The white fur on his shoulder is quickly becoming stained pink and matted. He snarls, turning around and swiping at the Sauroid again, claws aiming to rake across his oppenent's scales. Diathen tries to dodge the attack but gets hit as he jumps back but he does get a swipe in with his claws. "Stop it!" Lexi shouts, "You two are going to kill each otherd, and I think you've proven your point." Garviel lets out another roar of pain as claws connect with flesh again, sending more red liquid spilling from his muzzle. He backs up a bit, paw moving to cover the wound on his shoulder, turning even more of his white fur a pinkish hue "A worrthy opponent," he says, voice that low growl again. He blinks as Lexi shouts, turning to her. He drops the defensive stance, although does eye Diathen warily. Diathen steps back chuckling ignoring the bleeding. "You have much potential." He says as he walks over and picks the Watcher's Fang from the ground and sheaths it. Alexia goes to Garviel and looks over his wound. "I can heal this," she says covering it with her hand and uttering a few words in Elven. Diathen looks over his shoulder, and says quitely "A healer? thisss isss good," as he turns. Garviel bars his teath a little at Diathen, ears still flat. He mutters something to Alexia, his paw moving to allow her to heal him. He's a good fighter, but I don't trust him at all, Alexia nods as she continues working on him still uttering in her own language. Diathen walks over to his horse bringing it closer to them and giving it a pat on its side. Garviel eyes Diathen, then looks to Alexia, muttering some more, eyes still flicking over to Diathen. So arre we going to keep him? I'm not letting you alone with him, everr. We can try him out for now and if it doesn't work out we can always cut him loose. Alexia removes her hand from Garviel's shoulder revealing the already healing wound and whispers back to him. Diathen looks to his side where the claw marks are, "A little bit of them elven words here, if you don't mind." Garviel nods slightly to Alexia, shifting his healed shoulder slightly, "Well, we'll take you," he says in that growl of a voice to Diathen. He walks over to the Sauroid, laying a paw on the reptilian's shoulder he mutters forcefully. But don't you lay a /claw/ on herr. Alexia goes to Diathen's side and lays her hand over his wound. Quitely she begins uttering the Elven chant again. Diathen chuckles and "Glad to hear that." He puts his arm on Garviel's Shoulder and whispers a few words back. Have a liking to this elf I see? Garviel narrows his eyes, baring his teeth again as he mutters back, before walking off to get his battleaxe back. She was my wife when we werre alive, don't touch herr. Alexia removes her hand from Diathen's side revealing the healing flesh and scales. She returns to her spot in front of the crafter hall. Diathen moves his arm around alittle to see how his side moves. "Nice magic." Garviel gets his battleaxe, slinging it back over his shoulder. He moves a little defensively in front of Alexia, still eyeing Diathen. Category:Necromundus Logs